


Instagram

by jewboykahl



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Internet Boyfriends, Long One Shot, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl
Summary: Stan and Kyle fall in love through social media.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	Instagram

_1._

_stan.marshmallow has sent you a photo!_

Kyle squinted at the notification that popped up on the small screen of his iPhone. He took his attention away from pounding away an English essay on his laptop to lift the smaller portable device. The Instagram URL looked familiar, possibly someone he had cyber-stalked in the past. He swiped right and waited for the direct message to load. 

He tapped on the new conversation, agreeing to open it when the application made sure he wanted to talk to this guy, and scrutinized the message he was sent. It was a picture of an old man in Ray Bans making finger guns, captioned with the worlds "Are you a meme, baby? Cause that ass is dank". 

Kyle snorted and clicked on the profile that sent him that strange photo. He had indeed recalled checking this guy out—in more ways than one. He was a fellow spam account that posted dozens of random selfies and various pictures cataloging his life. His bio indicated that he was from a ‘white trash’ town in Colorado and he was ‘hella gay’. Kyle would have questioned why he had 9.8k followers, but it was easy to understand when he actually looked at the guy's face—he was extremely attractive. 

He had a beguiling pair of ocean blue eyes and a nice head of jet black hair to make them pop. He had an adorable button nose and a goofy yet sweet smile. Kyle had never even conversed with the boy, but he subconsciously trusted him for some reason. 

The teenager clicked on their conversation again and chewed his bottom lip, taking a few moments to concoct a clever reply. 

_jewboyspams: Is this an icebreaker or a lame attempt at flirting with me?_

_seen... stan.marshmallow is typing..._

_stan.marshmallow: both ((; unless the second one isn't working_

Kyle smiled to himself. Stan seemed to be the kind of boy that he always ended up falling for, stupidly sweet and funny. He debated on whether or not he wanted to do that to himself, but decided to reply anyways. 

jewboyspams: _Maybe... Although, I'm fairly certain you've never seen my ass._

_stan.marshmallow: your dank ass is a generalization. your face is pretty much perfect, so i can only assume that the rest of you is_

_jewboyspams: And the lameness ensues._

_stan.marshmallow: you're totally blushing rn_

_i can feel it_

Kyle rolled his eyes, a smirk still tugging his heart-shaped lips. He closed his laptop, accepting the fact that this cute internet boy would be taking his attention away from his studies for the night. He leaned back in his office chair and typed his reply. 

_jewboyspams: Even if I was, I don't think these cheesy pick-up lines would make me._

_stan.marshmallow: aww, give me a break, cutie_

_jewboyspams: Fine, I admit it. I smiled. For like, one second._

_stan.marshmallow: that's good enough for me ((: i bet it was cute af_

Kyle sighed happily and migrated to his twin bed. He sprawled out on the mattress and assumed his browsing position: arms held out in front of his face to see his screen. Cute boys flirting with him was a rare occurrence in the real world, so when it happened on the internet, he relished every second of it, despite his hard-to-get mantra. 

_your name's kyle, right?_

_jewboyspams: Yup. And, based on your user, I'm assuming you're Stan._

_stan.marshmallow: the one of many. including the creator of marvel_

_jewboyspams: Color me impressed._

_stan.marshmallow: oh, i'm super impressive_

_you'll learn that quick when we become internet bff's_

_jewboyspams: Sure you don't want to go straight for being internet bf's with all the flirting you done within twelve messages?_

_stan.marshmallow: jesus, babe, chill_

_i like to take things slow_

_jewboyspams: Sorry, I'll try to be less clingy._

_stan.marshmallow: i'm cool with it, actually_

_as long as you send nudes_

Kyle groaned. Of course, just when he was starting to get all giddy. 

_jewboyspams: Wow, how disappointing. You were doing really well, too. Bye_

_stan.marshmallow: NONONO IM KIDDING IM SORRY_

_im doing well tho???_

_jewboyspams: What??_

_stan.marshmallow: i don't actually want your nudes_

_yet, anyways_

_but it is nice to know you’re totally falling for my witty banter (;_

Kyle scoffed, and smiled despite himself. Perhaps he had finally found someone to have an intellectual conversation with as well as a flirtationship. 

_jewboyspams: How lame you are explains how cute you are. I guess nobody gets to be cool and hot._

_stan.marshmallow: literally you are tho?_

_jewboyspams: You really never stop, do you?_

_stan.marshmallow: nope, i’m going to compliment you every chance i get from now on_

_jewboyspams: Lucky me. (;_

1.2

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Eric asked as he scrutinized his spaced-out friend. He was typing away on his iPhone like it was going out of style and grinning like an idiot. "Oh, Jesus Christ, are you texting that Kyle guy again?" 

"Maybe." Stan replied with a smirk. "Jealous?" 

"Of a gay, ginger, Jew from New Jersey? Fuck no." Eric asserted and crossed his chubby arms over his chest. "Plus, I’m totally straight."

Stan laughed. "I truly have no idea what you are, Cartman, but totally straight is definitely not it."

For the past two weeks, Stan had been serial texting this guy from New Jersey; however, if you asked him about it, he wasn't just _this guy_ , he was 'the single most perfect human on the face of the planet'. They consistently flirted, but also already told one another things that nobody else knew. There was a genuine connection that Stan would not _shut up_ about. 

"I still think he's a troll." Eric said smugly. 

Stan cocked an eyebrow. "Trolls don't post a billion videos of themselves." 

He clicked on his news feed and listlessly scrolled through a few selfies and pictures of celebrities and friends that he followed. His heart fluttered when he came across Kyle's URL, immediately stopping to view his post. His jaw fell to the floor when he saw Kyle's shirtless torso peeking out of a swimming pool, his slightly tanned, perfect skin and a tiny bit of muscle on his cute belly visible. His gorgeous face was partially hidden by sunglasses and his thick, ruby ringlets melted against his forehead and around his ears from the wetness. He looked pissed off, but he pretty much always did. The picture's caption was _Hacked!! Look at this hot piece of kosher meat ((;;;_

"Holy shit!" Stan exclaimed aloud. He was in the process of screenshotting when Eric glanced over his shoulder. 

"Is that him?" The brunette inquired, mildly impressed.

"Yeah, dude," Stan smirked. "Told you he was fucking hot."

Eric shrugged and cast his gaze to the television again. "Whatever, gayboy." 

Stan rolled his eyes and tapped on his DM's with Kyle. He attached his screenshot of the incredible piece of art depicting the redhead's gorgeous body. 

_stan.marshmallow: DAYUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM_

_YOUR NIPPLES_

_seen at 4:15 pm_

_kyle come back_

_the rest of you is beautiful too_

_seen at 4:34 pm_

_am i in trouble_

_jewboyspams: "Your nipples"_

_stan.marshmallow: AND YOUR TUMMY_

_AND ARMS_

_AND SHOULDERS_

_AND HIPBONES_

_AND FACE_

_AND EVERYTHING_

_jewboyspams: Nice save._

_stan.marshmallow: ily_

_but seriously you look so good wtf_

_why dont i live in new jersey_

_jewboyspams: Because Colorado would suck even harder without you. But I really wish you lived here, too._

_stan.marshmallow: give me like a year and a half to become a legal adult and ill be there_

_jewboyspams: God, hurry up, Stanley._

_stan.marshmallow: im SORRY_

_jewboyspams: There's no excuse._

_I'm definitely taking that picture down by the way. My stupid friend, Kenny, posted it without my consent._

_stan.marshmallow: god bless kenny_

_and dont take it down!! i need something to jack off to_

_jewboyspams: Stan I swear to god._

_Also, you took a screenshot???_

_stan.mashmallow: oh right_

_STILL_

_jewboyspams: Fine. Only if you post a topless picture, too._

_stan.marshmallow: hmm... well, you see, there's no such thing as swimming pools and being tan in south park so hard pass_

_jewboyspams: ): What if I need something to jack off to?_

_stan.marshmallow: google???_

_jewboyspams: Stock photo boys are not nearly as adorable as you._

Stan let out a very non-masculine noise that could almost be categorized as a shrill. Eric jumped a little at the sudden squealing that erupted from his friend adjacent to him. He grumbled, "Oh, for fucks sake, did he call you cute again?" 

"Get out of here, Cartman, I'm trying to text people." Stan growled despite the smile that did not disappear as he typed his reply. 

_stan.marshmallow: just for that i'll consider exploiting my pasty physique_

_jewboyspams: It would be a gift to us all._

_stan.marshmallow: you're a gift to us all_

_jewboyspams: You can't just rephrase my flirtation, Marsh._

_stan.marshmallow: i do what i want i'm punk rock_

_seen at 6:24 pm_

_kyle_

1.3

_jewboyspams: Good morning, Stan. (: I hope you have good day._

_stan.marshmallow: jesus christ you're amazing_

_have the best day ever_

_jewboyspams: You're sadly appreciative of me telling you to have a good day._

_stan.marshmallow: well youre kinda the only one who cares_

_not to invite you to my pity party_

_jewboyspams: I've been attending youe pity party for a month now, though._

_stan.marshmallow: wow_

_thanks babe_

_jewboyspams: I jooooke. But seriously, how do you mean?_

_stan.marshmallow: idk i mean everyone just kinda sucks here_

_even with my parents never really ask me how im doing, it’s nice_

_jewboyspams: ): I know what you mean. How's the whole parent situation going by the way?_

_stan.marshmallow: about how you'd expect it_

_dad moved out and now both of them are shit talking each other to me_

_jewboyspams: That's so messed up. I mean, divorce alone sucks. They don't even take your feelings into account._

_stan.marshmallow: tell me something i don't know_

_they only give a shit about me after their own happiness and relationships_

_jewboyspams: I'm sorry, Stan. Even if everyone in that entire dumb town makes you feel small, just remember that you're still so important and special. Just because the people around you don't see that doesn't mean it isn't true._

_stan.marshmallow: thank you you sweetheart_

_its really hard to remember sometimes, and i think everyone goes through that_

_jewboyspams: God knows I have. With parents, too._

_stan.marshmallow: ??? elaborate_

_i'll beat them up_

_jewboyspams: You honestly could probably take my dad. But my mom would destroy you._

_And, I mean, when I came out to them, they totally freaked. It came out of nowhere, too. They had always been supportive of the gay community. Until it was their son, I guess. My mom said all this stuff about my life being so much harder and how this just wasn’t what she had envisioned for me._

_stan.marshmallow: are you serious?? that's pretty fucked up right there_

_jewboyspams: I know. They're better now that I'm older but I can tell that they still aren't happy about it._

_stan.marshmallow: im sorry ky )): but dont let that get to you_

_i know that theyre your parents, and it inevitably will bother you, but youre their son and they love you_

_so when we get married and they see how hot i am and how happy i make you, theyll be so happy for you that theyll forget i even have a dick_

_jewboyspams: Thanks, Stan. That was oddly comforting._

_stan.marshmallow: anytime babe_

_jewboyspams: You know, I'm kind of in love with you._

_In a totally not gay way._

_stan.marshmallow: i'm in love with you, too_

_a pal-man-friend kinda love_

_brolationship_

_matrihomie_

_jewboyspams: Okay, I'm not in love with you anymore._

_stan.marshmallow: oh yes you are (((;_

1.4

_stan.marshmallow: DUDE KYLE_

_WE'RE A SHIP_

_jewboyspams: What_

_stan.marshmallow: THESE ASIAN ONLINE GIRLS SHIP US_

_jewboyspams: Stan what the hell are you talking about, it's 4:00 AM here_

_stan.marshmallow: i know but look_

Stan sent an attachment through their direct messages. It was a vaguely professional cartoon drawing of the two boys. Stan's arms were wrapped around Kyle's waist, and Kyle's around his neck. Stan was smiling widely with this eyes closed, and Kyle was rolling his eyes. 

_it's actually pretty accurate_

_jewboyspams: Oh my god._

_Why are people like this_

_stan.marshmallow: ITS SO GREAT DONT EVEN DENY IT_

_PLUS THERES A BUNCH OF MANIPS_

_THEYRE CALLING US STYLE_

_jewboyspams: Style? How original_

_stan.marshmallow: dont rain on my parade ok this is fucking hilarious_

_jewboyspams: It's creepy. But also pretty adorable._

_stan.marshmallow: it isnt creepy wtf_

_well, as long as they dont start writing smut_

_jewboyspams: Oh god don't even jinx it_

_stan.marshmallow: actually_

_jewboyspams: No_

_stan.marshmallow: that would be kind of hot_

_jewboyspams: No_

_stan.marshmallow: i mean imagine it_

_just a full story about us making sweet love down by the fire_

_jewboyspams: I'm going to sleep_

_stan.marshmallow: you cant run away from this baby_

_jewboyspams: Goodnight_

_stan.marshmallow: don't fight my love_

_maybe i'll just write my own to make sure it gets done right_

_like, it starts out with me working at a coffee shop right_

_and you walk in and youre all business-y_

_and im like "may i take your order"_

_and youre like "no.... but you can take my cock"_

_and then we fuck_

_hardcore_

_in the middle of a coffee shop_

_seen at 2:42 am_

_I KNEW YOU WERE FUCKUNG AWAKE YOU ASSHOLE_

1.5

_jewboyspams: STAN._

_seen at 9:20 am_

_Fucking reply what the hell?_

_stan.marshmallow: sorry it was too early to be alive i fell asleep_

_but whats up?_

_jewboyspams: God, you're weak. But guess what today is??_

_stan.marshmallow: i have literally no idea_

_jewboyspams: Our two month anniversary of annoying each other over Instagram. (':_

_stan.marshmallow: aw baby, youve been keeping track???_

_jewboyspams: Well... Yeah._

_stan.marshmallow: that is SO cute wtf_

_jewboyspams: Shut the fuck up._

_stan.marshmallow: still cute (;_

_so what should we so to celebrate??_

_jewboyspams: Hmm... Maybe I should make a Style manip._

_stan.marshmallow: oh god yes_

_i'll make a fanfic to go along with it_

_can we PLS do the coffee shop idea_

_jewboyspams: I am not making porn, Stanley._

_stan.marshmallow: then wtf do you do in your free time_

_jewboyspams Apparently I talk to your stupid ass._

_stan.marshmallow: ok that's even better_

_jewboyspams: Yeah, yeah. In all seriousness, though, I really appreciate you. We've only been talking for two months and you've already been more supportive and kind and caring than anyone I've ever known. You get me in a way no one else does and I'm really glad you sent me that weird meme two months ago._

_seen at 10:25 am_

_stan.marshmallow: sorry i had to go cry_

_jewboyspams: Jesus Christ._

_stan.marshmallow: kyle i feel the exact same way, everything you said was so spot on_

_i used to feel really emo on the inside and think that nobody would ever like me or understand me and then i found your account and you were so cute and it took me a few days of light stalking to work up the nerve to send you a GREAT meme_

_honestly, you're my best friend in the world and i'm so thankful for you. youve never judged me (seriously) and you always try to help me through the littlest problems and im so glad i have someone as smart and hilarious as you to give me advice and comfort me. im really glad you replied_

_jewboyspams: We're such girls._

_stan.marshmallow: we really are_

_jewboyspams: What kind of manly men send each other paragraphs about their feelings?_

_stan.marshmallow: the gay ones_

_except im super manly, im quarterback a super shitty football team_

_jewboyspams: Sometimes I forget you play football and baseball and basketball. And then I remember and it makes me emotionally unstable._

_stan.marshmallow: sometimes i forget sports players turn you on, but then i remember and jack off_

_jewboyspams: Goddamn it, Stan._

_stan.marshmallow: dude that should be the storY_

_you coming to one of my games and us fornicating in the locker room_

_jewboyspams: That idea would have been so much hotter if you didn't use the word "fornicate"._

_stan.marshmallow: perform coitus??_

_jewboyspams: And I'm flaccid._

_stan.marshmallow: plant your ficus in my backyard???_

_jewboyspams: Floppy._

_stan.marshmallow: FUCK_

_jewboyspams: Now, that just seems impersonal._

_stan.marshmallow: wow there's no pleasing you_

_jewboyspams: Not unless we're in your locker room after a football game._

_stan.marshmallow: dear god why can't i live in jersey_

1.6

_stan.marshmallow: kyle broflovksi_

_jewboyspams: Stanley Marsh._

_stan.marshmallow: why. the fuck. did you not tell me you have a snapchat._

_jewboyspams: Because I use it, like, once a year._

_stan.marshmallow: what the fuck is it_

_jewboyspams: Jesus Christ, why are you so passionate about Snapchat?_

_stan.marshmallow: BC I COULD HAVE SEEN A BILLION MORE PICTURES OF YOUR SEXY FACE BY NOW_

_jewboyspams: Oh, god. It's kyley-b._

_stan.marshmallow: lol what_

_jewboyspams: Shut up, I was thirteen._

_stan.marshmallow: no judgement baby_

Stan swiped through his phone to reach his Snapchat app. Quickly, as if his life depended on it, he typed Kyle's username into the search-bar and clicked on the plus sign, watching it turn to a checkmark. He waited a few more agonizing moments for Kyle to add him back and slide open a new chat with 'kyley-b'. He clicked on front camera and leaned his neck forwards, giving himself a double-chin and snapping a photo. He sent it to Kyle and chuckled to himself. 

With a grin, Kyle tapped the notification from 'stan.marsh'. He laughed aloud when he saw the absurd pose his friend chose. Only Stan could remain absolutely adorable while making such an ugly face. Kyle sent a photo of himself with his irises towards the ceiling. He captioned it, "you're such a dork". 

_stan.marsh is typing..._

_stan.marsh: HEY HEY CLICK THIS LITTLE INBOX BUTTON RIGHT NOW SO THAT WE CAN VIDEO CHAT OK_

_kyley-b: What??_

_stan.marsh: ok you see that little box thing in the right hand corner and how its kinda throbbing_

_kyley-b: Yeah?_

_stan.marsh: hold it down and prepare to see my beautiful face_

_kyley-b: Okay..._

Still pretty confused, Kyle followed Stan's instructions. His dorky friend must have been right, however, because the screen changed. The buffering circle spun for a few seconds before Stan's face popped up on the screen. He smiled cheerily, "Kyle!" 

"I had no idea this was a thing." Kyle chuckled, returning the grin. "Hey, Stan." 

"Oh, by the way, don't take your thumb off the little button thing or else it'll go away." Stan warned. 

Kyle scrunched his eyebrows together. "That's dumb. Let's Facetime next time." 

Stan grinned. "Good idea, babe. So, how's it going?" 

Kyle had heard Stan's voice on videos multiple times, but hearing it addressing him made it sound so much sweeter. "Pretty good now. And you?" 

"I’m great," He told him, shifting a bit to find a comfortable position before staring at the camera with, his eyes looking extra blue from the phone’s light reflecting off of them. "So... First date." 

Kyle smirked. "More like first video chat." 

"Same thing for us." Stan rolled his eyes playfully before focusing them on Kyle's adorable, poor quality face displayed on his tiny screen. His curls were tousled and a pair of reading glasses rested on the bridge of his long, crooked nose. His amazing dark brown eyes staring at him even through a streamed video chat made his chest feel tight. "You're so fucking perfect." Kyle's stomach twisted pleasantly at the compliment. He turned his face to hide his bashful smile in shoulder. That only made Stan giddier. "That was so cute!" he cried. 

"Oh, shut up." Kyle growled, cupping a hand over his face. "You're the perfect one." 

Stan chuckled. "For a genius, you're really stupid. It's definitely you." 

"Having an opinion doesn't make me stupid. And my opinion is that you're perfect. Like, seriously, your voice alone has made my entire day." 

"Really?" Stan wondered. "I have a history text book over here if you want me to read it to you." 

"Y'know, I'm good. Please don't do that." 

After sharing a laugh, arguing about who's cuter some more, accidentally exiting out of the video call multiple times, and a full tour of Stan's home in South Park, the two said their reluctant good-byes four hours later. Both of their hearts were full of adoration for a boy that lived on the other side of the country. 

1.7

After two more months of endless texting on iMessage (they totally upgraded), video chatting, and gross flirting, Stan was finally ready. He had made twelve different memes, rehearsed the paragraph that would go with it in his notes approximately a thousand times, and argued with himself in the mirror over whether or not he was even good enough for Kyle. Despite the answer to that question being a huge ‘no’, he decided to ask Kyle to be his boyfriend. 

"Alright, dude, help me with my pregame." Stan told Eric as he was sat on the couch and played a video game. 

"The fuck are you talking about?" He retorted, barely paying attention. 

"I'm gonna ask Kyle out, and I'm nervous." Stan elaborated, caressing the side of his iPhone with his index finger. 

Eric rolled his eyes, "What's to be nervous about? You don't even know him." 

Stan glared daggers at his asshole of a friend. "Dude, this is actually important to me, so could you be less of a dick for four minutes?" 

"Quit being a pussy. You know I don't approve of any relationship with a fucking Jew, yet alone a virtual one." 

Stan growled and clicked open his conversation with Kyle. He sucked in a deep breath and bit down on his bottom lip. He typed, _hey, ky. can i ask you something really important?_

A familiar _ding_ dragged Kyle's attention away from the virtual world of Diablo. He grinned when he read that it was from his favorite Coloradan and paused their game. As he opened the conversation, his good friend Kenny groaned in annoyance beside him. "Dude! I was on a roll!" 

"Sorry, Stan texted," Kyle told him dismissively. Butterflies erupted in his tummy when he read that Stan had an important question for him. 

Kenny pushed a strand of wavy blond hair from his eyes as he leaned over Kyle's shoulder in attempts to read the messages. Kyle had talked nonstop about this quarterback from Colorado, and he still didn't really know how to feel. He trusted very few people—especially on the internet—and it all just seemed too good to be true. But, whenever Kyle got so much as a two word text message from the guy, his smile was so genuine and pretty. If it made him that happy, Kenny wasn't about to tell him to quit. He beyond deserved that. 

"Stop!" Kyle whined jokingly and leaned away. He was in the process of replying to Stan with, _Okay, what's up?_

"Are you done being in love yet? I want to kill some demons." Kenny sighed, flopping back into his own couch cushion and fiddling with the triggers on his controller. 

"Yeah, hold on, he says he has something important to ask me." Kyle told him and waited patiently for the question to come from the other line. 

Stan took a couple moments to work up the nerve to send him the picture he edited specifically for this moment. Why he was so anxious, he wasn't exactly sure. It had been a little longer than five months since they began talking and they had flirted the entire time. But, this was still _Kyle_ , and it was still a huge deal in his mind. 

After a few minutes of agonizing uncertainty, Kyle let out the breath he had been holding when his phone let him know that Stan had sent him a photo. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw a familiar looking old man in sunglasses doing a cheesy pose, but the words edited onto the photo were much more personalized than he remembered. It read, ‘Are you Kyle Broflovski? Cause you should totally be Stan Marsh's boyfriend’. 

Kyle's grin barely left room on his face for his other features as he read the meme over and over again. He let out a happy laugh and cupped his hand over his mouth. Kenny returned from relieving his bladder just in time to witness the fanboying that was taking place. 

"What did he say?" Kenny wondered on approaching the piece of furniture Kyle was sat on. 

Heart full, eyes wide, and beam still daring to crack his jaw open, Kyle showed the blonde the picture he had gotten from Stan moments before. Kenny squinted to read the Comic Sans words before letting himself grin, "Ooh, someone's about to have them self an internet boyfriend." 

"I'm so happy!" Kyle exclaimed and clicked back to the conversation itself, where he found another message had been sent. Of course, it wasn't Stan if it didn't tap into his sensitive side. 

_kyle, i know we've never met in person and i've never gotten to actually feel what its like to hug you and kiss you and talk to you face to face, but i also know that when im texting you or facetiming you is the happiest that i ever am. you make smile so easily and think so hard and reconsider things and want to be a better person. youre so smart and sarcastic and talented and kind and overall just incredible. i cant give you everything you deserve right now from ten states away, but i can promise to send you a stupid good morning text every day and make sure you've been told how fucking amazing and special you are. i love you, kyle_

"That bastard," Kyle sighed to himself, covering his smile with his fingertips. 

Kenny was perplexed by this reaction. "What? Was he kidding?" 

"No, he's gonna make me fucking cry!" Kyle corrected. He took his hand from his face to reveal that he was still grinning like a lunatic as he texted back, _Oh my god._

Stan read the text and was quite underwhelmed; was that really all he had to say? He took a moment to respond, unsure if exactly how to do so, but settling on _what?_

 _My boyfriend is such a dork_ , was Kyle's answer. 

1.8

_Stanley_

_Baby_

_Darling_

_Love of mine_

_Staaaan_

_Sweetheart_

_Ok get your fucking lazy ass to the goddamn phone, your boyfriend is bored out of his mind and definitely more important than whatever the hell you're wasting your time on._

Kyle was indeed ridiculously bored. His parents had gone out of town for the weekend, Kenny had to work, and his little brother had been staying over at a friend's for the night. He was completely alone and he had already seen every episode of _Friends_ four times each, at least. Now his stupid boyfriend was cyber-neglecting him. 

After what felt like years but was about forty-five minutes, his text-tone sounded satisfyingly and pulled him away from whatever random news show on CNN he was attempting to educate himself with. Stan had said: _sorry babe, t'was showering_

Kyle let himself relax at the message from his boyfriend of a month and a half. He smirked to himself and typed out a slightly more suggestive reply than he made a habit of, _Were you thinking about me in there?_

His heart punched him in chest when Stan replied with, _why do you think it took so long?_

The redhead giggled softly, like a love-struck idiot—because that's exactly what Stan made him. He pulled down the walls of sarcasm and the pathological need to be right that Kyle built up for everyone so easily that it was probably dangerous. Kyle was a little too happy to care, however.

Curiosity promoted his next inquiry. It was a bit of an awkward or untouched topic than he had ever instigated in the past, but he was sure after so long that they were comfortable enough to discuss such topics, _Okay, but do you ever seriously do that?_

 _what, jerk off to you?_ Stan wanted to know from the other line. 

Kyle knew he himself had, on several occasions. Some of his best times were when he shut his eyes and pictured rocking his hips against Stan's and feeling his pink tongue against his neck. He bit a lip and confirmed Stan's questioning with a, _Yeah._

 _yes. almost daily. it's a serious problem_. Stan confessed. The redhead scanned his hungry gaze over the text message over and over again, each time a tight ball of desire building more inside of him. 

_Really? Do you use a picture or just think about it?_ Kyle pressed and prayed that he wasn't crossing any boundaries. Although, he didnt think it was possible for the two of them to do so. 

Stan replied a few moments later: _mostly I use those rare, beautiful beautiful shirtless pics of you, but also just ones of you smiling and being you. or yeah just *thinking* about you._

He could not put his finger on why but the image of Stan pleasuring himself with a mind full of Kyle really bothered him. He twitched with the need to be touched underneath the fabric of his boxers and Adidas sweatpants. His heart thumped harshly again when Stan sent another message, _why so interested all of a sudden?_

Why was he so interested all of a sudden? It wasn't like Stan could have leapt on a plane and came take care of the growing problem in his pants. Somehow that didn't matter. Simply the knowledge of Stan getting off to the image and idea of him seemed to be enough. He texted back, _I don't know, I was just wondering._

 _well, what about you, baby? do you get off to me?_ Kyle severely did not need where this conversation was headed just then. Either that or he _desperately_ needed it. 

_Yeah... Like, right now_. Kyle's answer made him feel a rush of uncertainty as an addition to the arousal that led him to ghost his left hand over his crotch. 

_shit, kyle, you're gonna get me started_ came Stan's warning quickly. 

Kyle gnawed on his bottom lip and fanned his fingers over his concealed erection. He needed to decide pretty soon if he was going to take care of himself right there or migrate to his bedroom. _Good_ , he managed to send to Stan before he made his decision. 

He hastily ascended to the comfort of his bedroom and plopped down on the bed. He was conscience of the ding his phone made as he pushed his pants and underwear to his knees. He shivered slightly at the exposure of air to his half hard-on and grabbed his iPhone. He skimmed Stan's reply and instantly felt even more turned on, _i wish i could be there to watch you right now. i bet you look really fucking good when you're touching yourself._

"Fuck," Kyle whispered and grabbed himself and began to slowly run his hand back and forth. Considering his occupied state, it took Kyle twice as long type out and send the gutsiest message he had ever sent to anyone (and if you had told him six months ago that he would be willing to do this for someone, he would have laughed in your face).He wanted Stan to know more of his body than just a couple topless photos that were more than likely taken by Kenny to spite him. He typed: _Wanna watch, then?_

 _oh god yes_ was Stan's instant reply. Kyle smirked to himself and returned to the task of pumping his slightly cold hand up and down his throbbing erection. His left hand slowly made it to the yellow box with a white ghost. Another text came in just as the application was loading: _wait, are you serious?? like this is actually happening_

Kyle chuckled to himself and paused at the camera screen, giving himself time to decide if he really did want to do this. Technically it was it would have still illegal to do that for two more weeks, and he wasn't completely sure he was even secure enough with himself to be sending any form of nudity to anyone. Even so, the deciding factor was neither of those things, but the stomach twisting image of Stan lying in his bed and stroking his dick as he watch Kyle do the same to himself. 

Swiftly, because his neglected dick was getting extremely tired of waiting, he texting a warning to his boyfriend: _Get on Snapchat. (; NO screenshots._

 _holy fuck_ , Stan replied immediately. Kyle tapped on this circular home button twice then returned to Snapchat. He made _very_ much sure that his video would be sent to Stan and _only_ Stan before aiming the camera at his waist with his left hand and going to work with his right. He held down the record button as he returned to the pleasurable task of sliding his tight grip up and down his shaft. He forced his brain to pull up visions of his gorgeous internet boyfriend, which prompted an involuntary moan from the back of his throat. He bit his lip and stopped recording immediately, slightly embarrassed by the noise, but deciding to send it anyway. He then set his phone on his mattress and continued touching himself with his head back and a heavy feeling of uncertainty in his chest. 

It was a few minutes before a reply came (which was a bit disheartening considering Stan was the fastest replier in the history of mankind) typed from Snapchat. 

_stan.marsh: holy fucking shit kyle_

_youre so fucking perfect_

_god i want you so bad_

_kyley-b: Yeah?_

_stan.marsh: yes. shit youre gorgeous_

_kyley-b: Glad I could help._

Instead of a typed reply, Kyle received a video message. Heart pounding and arousal building, he clicked on the video to see that his boyfriend had returned the favor. "Jesus fuck," Kyle cursed under his breath. 

Lust-filled brown eyes watched the blissful ten seconds of Stan's huge hand wrapped around himself. Kyle recognized the yarn bracelets hanging around his wrists, confirming that it was indeed his amazing boyfriend’s body being pleasured, and _damn_ was it a nice body. Kyle had barley seen him without a shirt on enough to notice the defined ab muscles and delicious v-line, but the knowledge of what was waiting for him on the other side of America made him whine aloud.

_kyley-b: That was the highlight of my year. You’re fucking perfection._

_stan.marsh: that’s you, baby_

The exchange of pictures continued for a good thirty minutes between the two horny teenage boys. When Kyle finally released himself, he didn’t even care that it was all over his thighs and newly cleaned bedsheets. It was so worth it to see Stan in a way he never had before.

Oddly enough, providing Stan with videos and pictures of himself was even more exciting for him. Perhaps it was a praise complex, in which being told how perfect and gorgeous he was made substantially aroused. He quite liked the image of Stan’s dick, hips, stomach, thighs, and hand sliding along all of those places. He was definitely not bored anymore.

1.9

_stan.marshmallow: h aPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MY BEAUTIFUL AMAZING PERFECT LOVELY ASSHOLE BOYFRIIIIEND _

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUU_

_AND MANY MOOOOOORE_

_jewboyspams: Thaaaanks, darlin’. Why the fuck are you on Instagram, though?_

_stan.marshmallow: idk, throw back. and for this extremely special 18 th birthday celebration, you will be received 18 dank birthday memes and 18 things i love about you_

_jewboyspams: Oh, god._

Kyle sat at the grand, wooden table in his family’s dining room and waited for two things; his traditional birthday breakfast that his mother always made him and for the chat bubble to go away and bring him Stan’s birthday wishes. He was grinning widely at his stupid boyfriend waking up at five o’clock in the morning where he lived just to wish him a good one, and at the delicious smell pancakes wafting into his nostrils.

“Happy birthday, douchebag.” Kyle’s little brother, Ike, greeted in a groggy morning voice on entering the dining room.

Kyle shot him a half-sarcastic smile, “Thanks, assmunch.”

The thirteen year-old strode towards his big brother and grabbed his face, planting an unwelcomed, wet kiss right on the side of his face. Ike cackled to himself as Kyle protested the disgusting term of affection and wiped his cheek with his sleeve. “You’re nasty!”

“I know!” Ike shot back and went to harass their mother in the kitchen as she bustled around to complete the meal.

When Kyle reverted his attention back to his cell-phone he saw that he had indeed received eighteen internet memes with a birthday theme. He scrolled through each other and held his hand over his mouth to contain his laughter. His favorite was a picture of Robert Downey Jr. captioned ‘I hope your birthday is as awesome as I am’. He waited to reply until he received the list of things Stan loved about him, which he was slightly more excited to see.

“Here you go, bubby!” Kyle’s mother, Shelia, enthusiastically announced on entering the dining room. In her French-manicured hand was a steaming plate of buttery pancakes with a side of his favorite soy bacon. On the top of the stack was a blue birthday candle. Kyle grinned and watched his mother take out a lighter and ignite the short wick. “Make a wish!”

Although it was a bit juvenile for a newly legal adult, Kyle shut his eyes and blew a short gust of air at the flame. Smoke immediately rolled off the previously lit candle as Shelia clapped her hands. Only then did Kyle roll his eyes.

Ike plopped down beside him with his own plate of food and the boys began digging in. Kyle moaned at the light, fluffy taste of maple syrup infused dough pillows with a hint of cinnamon. “I’m going to marry these pancakes.”

“Seriously,” Ike hummed. “Can it be Kyle’s birthday every morning?”

“Oh, you boys are just too sweet.” Shelia gushed and pressed a kiss to the top of Kyle’s ginger curls before shuffling back into the kitchen.

Kyle cast his stare back to his phone and felt his stomach do a little jump when he saw that Stan had replied. As he shoveled forkfuls of breakfast into his mouth, he scanned his eyes along the list.

_stan.marshmallow: (in no particular order bc i love every single thing about you equally)_

  1. _your smile_
  2. _your smartass comebacks_
  3. _the way youre not afraid to be exactly who you are_
  4. _your HAIR_
  5. _the way you always outsmart me_
  6. _the way you always outsmart everyone else also because youre a genius_
  7. _your cute lil voice_
  8. _your dick (((;_
  9. _your laugh_
  10. _how you’ve been here for me since the word go and have never let me down_
  11. _youre willing to put up with all my bullshit and love me for me_
  12. _the way you make every problem seem so small and manageable so i can just relax and breathe_
  13. _your fingernails (don’t ask they’re just cute)…(cuticles)_
  14. _the way you always call me stupid, bc i know it actually means you think im cute_
  15. _your taste in music and tv shows_
  16. _the way you make me laugh for hours straight_
  17. _the relationship that we have together and how it’s the best ive ever had, even if were a 1,844 miles away (i googled it)_
  18. _that i can love you so fucking much it physically hurts my chest to hear your name_



Kyle beamed brightly and uncontrollably. He read them over and over again until Ike told him to quite being a freak. He set down his fork to reply to his amazing boyfriend.

_jewboyspams: I love you so fucking much._

_stan.marshmallow: i love you, too, baby ((: happy birthday_

_1.10_

Stan sighed to himself as he watched his Hot Pocket circle the microwave. It was a Saturday night and, yet again, he had no plans. Wasn’t being in high-school supposed to be when you went and hung out with all your friends and got wasted, _especially_ if you were the captain of the football team? He supposed that was only in the movies.

He was just in the middle of burning his mouth on the scorching delicacy when his phone began vibrating on the kitchen counter. After yelling at his food for hurting him, he set it down on the plate and scooped the device, grinning to see that it was lite up with the image of his redheaded boyfriend calling him. He pressed the green button and put the iPhone up to his ear, “Hello, gorgeous.”

“Stanley! I have the most incredible news ever!” Kyle gushed from the other line, the animated inflection in his tone making his voice crack a little.

Stan grinned, “What is it, dude?”

“Okay, buckle up, ‘cause this is a wild ride,” Kyle warned him before elaborating in the unwavering fervent tone he took. “So, last week my parents were talking to Ike and me about where we’d want to go on vacation his year, right? And they were like ‘Anything but Disney World’, because we’ve literally been there like six times. Anyways, I suggested that we go to some nice ski resort or something since we always go somewhere warm like the beach or whatever. Well, mom and dad loved that idea and they’ve been searching online for cool places to go and guess what?”

Stan’s heart thumped in his chest and his smile widened, “No, just tell me.”

Kyle let out a giddy sigh, “I’m going to be in Denver for an entire week this June!”

Stan’s heart really thumped after hearing that. No—it had _stopped_ all together. He stood wordlessly for a moment, trying to decide if this was reality or another hopeful dream he was having. When Kyle’s voice beckoned him to return his enthusiasm, he was a few galaxies beyond glad to find that he was indeed awake.

“Are you 1,000,000% serious?” Stan questioned.

“I swear on my mom.” Kyle assured him.

“And you know that Denver is, like, a half hour from South Park, right?”

“I am aware of that, Stanley. That’s kinda why I’m hyperventilating over here.”

Stan cupped his hand over his brilliant smile. He couldn’t believe the testimony he was being fed from the other line. His voice betrayed him slightly when he said, “I’m going to get to meet you.”

Kyle continued happily, “Of course, there are a few minor details I need to work out. Like, telling my parents about you or finding an excuse to be gone the entire vacation. But… Stan, I’m going to get to meet you, too.”

“Oh, my god.” Stan laughed. He sat himself down on a wooden chair in the kitchen and fed his fingers through his black hair. “I think I know what fangirls mean when they say that they can’t even now.”

“Who are you talking to?” Stan’s father, Randy, inquired on stumbling into the kitchen. His son cringed at his usual attire, an opened robe that revealed his tighty-whities.

“Kyle,” Stan answered, forcing himself to defuse his excitement. He creased his dark eyebrows together when Randy picked up his Hot Pocket and took a huge bite out of it. “Dad, that was mine!”

Randy glanced over his shoulder at his son and disagreed with a mouthful of ham and cheese, “Did these come out of your paycheck, son?”

Stan rolled his ocean eyes around their sockets. “No, but I put it in the fucking microwave and took a bite out of it!”

“Should’ve thought about that before you left it on the counter,” The older man retorted and pushed the rest of the premade meal into his mouth.

“Sick, dude!” Stan grumbled before standing and heading down the hall of his dad’s apartment to his bedroom where he would be less disturbed. After he pulled the door shut, he huffed, “Sorry, Ky, that was my retarded dad eating my dinner.”

“I figured.” Kyle laughed light-heartedly.

Stan let himself recall their previous conversation and that in just a few months he would finally be able to press himself against Kyle and kiss him and whisper in his ear just how much he adored him. He thought he could tear up. “I can’t even believe this is happening.”

“Me neither,” Kyle replied. “Honestly, watch me get fucking Ebola or something a week before the trip.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Stan scolded with a chuckle. “I’m going to get to meet you and kiss your face for a thousand months.”

Kyle had to laugh at the random unit of time his boyfriend had chosen, “More like a week. Unless you kidnap me,”

“Hey, it isn’t kidnap if it’s consensual. Right?”

“I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work that way. But, I am technically an adult, so my parents can’t make me come home.”

Stan bounced up and down, elation taking over his expression yet again. “See, it’ll work out perfectly!”

“It better. I’ve been ready for this for, like, seven months now. I can’t wait to make fun of you in person.” Kyle replied.

“I would expect nothing less.”

1.11

_jewboyspams: Hey, so, I told my parents about us._

_stan.marshmallow: yeah?? how did it go?_

_jewboyspams: I don’t really know._

_stan.marshmallow: ?? elaborate_

_jewboyspams: I told them that a big reason I was pushing for Denver is because I met someone online that I’m dating and I want to meet him. At first they were just fucking confused at the fact that you can meet someone online and actually have a decent relationship with them, which was annoying enough. Then they interrogated me about who you were, where you were from, how I could be sure you weren’t some creepy old man. Then they lectured me about how I should AVOID that, asked me if you were a guy and if I was totally sure that was what I wanted, and then they ended up saying something along the lines of “well, we can’t really tell you what to do with your life anymore but if we could you wouldn’t be allowed to see him”._

_stan.marshmallow: so…… what_

_jewboyspams: Basically, they’re confused and not exactly thrilled about it, but they’re trying to accept it._

_stan.marshmallow: so, that’s a good thing??_

_jewboyspams: Yeah, I guess. I really don’t care, as long I finally get to see you in person. (:_

_stan.marshmallow: true ((: so, am i gonna have to meet the folks? cause honestly i kind of want to meet ike_

_jewboyspams: Why? He’s a little asshole._

_stan.marshmallow: but a hilarious little asshole_

_jewboyspams: No. And, I mean, I guess you could meet the folks if you really wanted to. But you also don’t have to._

_stan.marshmallow: same for you. well, i guess you’ll have to meet them if you end up crashing here. i talked to mom and she said she’s totally cool with it if you wanna stay over any of those days in the week ((:_

_jewboyspams: See, I want to meet you mom. She seems so nice._

_stan.marshmallow: honestly, she kicks ass, dude. shes probably the only adult in this town that isn’t absolutely fucking braindead_

_jewboyspams: Harsh._

_stan.marshmallow: true. but, did you parents say they’d be cool with you staying in south park for a while?? or at least visiting during the day or something_

_jewboyspams: I still have to work out the details, but they’re okay with the idea. (: Or, at least, they’re not going to stop me._

_stan.marshmallow: great!! i can’t believe this is actually coming together and it’s going to happen in a month_

_jewboyspams: Me neither. I kept accidentally thinking about it during class and smiling like an idiot until someone asks me what’s wrong. I’m glad yesterday was the last day for seniors._

_stan.marshmallow: SAME AF_

_and wtf i have to go until june_

_jewboyspams: Sucks to live in Hicksville. :P_

_stan.marshmallow: i know )): but not nearly soon enough you’ll be in Hicksville too and itll be great_

_jewboyspams: Honestly can’t even wait. I’m just going to live in your basement._

_stan.marshmallow: no?? live in my bed????_

_Jewboyspams: If you insist. ((;_

1.12

“Was it really necessary to color coordinate your suitcase?” Kenny inquired with a raised eyebrow. He reclined on Kyle’s mattress and watched the frazzled redhead arrange and rearrange the bag he had packed for his family vacation to see his beloved boyfriend.

Kyle huffed, “No, I just got nervous and did it anyway.”

His friend sniggered, “You know you’re not leaving for a week, right?”

“Yes, Kenny, I’m aware that my suitcase doesn’t need to be color-coded and that I have plenty enough time to do this. But, I don’t know what clothes I look good in, because it’s gonna be chilly there and it isn’t that chilly over here so I’m not used to bundling up. What if I look stupid? And, what if I don’t have enough warm clothes? And what if I wear the same pants two days in a row and Stan notices and thinks I’m gross—“

“Ky,” Kenny interrupted after standing to his feet. He approaching his stressed best friend and put his outstretched arms on his vibrating shoulders. “You are going to be fine. Okay? Stan would love it if you showed up in a fucking bunny costume.”

Kyle let out a short chuckle and stared back at Kenny’s freckled face. “I’m just so nervous. I really don’t think I’ve ever been this nervous in my life.”

“I know, dude, but you have no reason to be. You’ve known him for, like, what? Seven months?”

“Eight,” Kyle corrected with a smile.

Kenny smirked, “Exactly. If he hasn’t stopped replying by now, that means he sees how kickass you are and really loves you. Don’t be nervous.”

“Yeah,” The redhead agreed. He let out a huff and tapped the lid of his suitcase up. “I guess I could finish packing in a few days.”

“Does that mean we can finally go get something to eat? I’m going to die if I don’t eat in the next two minutes.” Kenny whined.

Kyle smirked. “We should probably wait it out then.”

“Wow, after I just consoled you like the super awesome friend I am!” The blond protested and playfully punched Kyle’s shoulder on the way out the door.

_

“Alright, pay attention!” Stan announced to the small congregation of friends. On a large whiteboard in the Cartman’s basement he had printed out a picture of his boyfriend and written in big letters ‘KYLE BROFLOVSKI VISITS SOUTH PARK 2k16’. “My boyfriend is visiting our town in just four days, my fellow people. What are you going to do to make sure his visit is comfortable, _normal_ , _safe_ , and the best in the world?”

After hearing Stan’s introduction, his four friends exchanged confused glances at each other. Eric sat on an uncomfortable wooden chair and stared at the odd spectacle that the nervous Stan had put together alongside Tweek, Craig, and Clyde. He stood up and pointed to the stairs, “Personally, I’m going to go upstairs and watch cartoons and never talk about your boyfriend ever again.”

“Yeah, I hate to say I’m with Cartman, but I’m with Cartman.” Craig agreed and joined the brunette in heading towards the staircase.

“Hey, wait, guys!” Stan whined and took strides towards his retreating companions. “Craig, I would help you if this was Tweek!”

Craig peered over at him with his usual blank expression, “I’m already dating Tweek.”

“Okay, wait,” Clyde interjected. “Who the hell is Kyle?”

“He’s Stan’s boyfriend from New Jersey. He’s coming to meet him!” Tweek explained while bouncing his leg up and down anxiously.

Stan gestured to the nervous blonde, “Thank you, Tweek, for being the only one who cares about me.”

“Still don’t care. At all,” Cartman called out before slamming the basement door shut behind him. Craig also disappeared up the steps.

“Guys, this is my life!” Stan told them and stomped a foot. He turned his attention back to the remaining (perplexed) boys that sat in the chairs that Stan set up. He frowned. “Why am I friends with them?” 

“I mean, what exactly do you want us to do?” Clyde asked with a shrug.

Stan let out a long sigh and sat himself on one of the chairs beside them. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know. I’m just really fucking nervous. What if as soon as Kyle gets the crab people try to take over the world?!”

“C’mon, Stan, when has that ever happened except for that one time?” Clyde attempted to comfort him with a clap on the shoulder.

Tweek’s eyes went wide, “Oh, Jesus, man! Why’d you have to bring that up?!”

“I just want everything to be perfect and I’m scared it won’t be. What if I’m not even perfect? What if he’s expecting me to be totally different than I actually am?” Stan perpetuated the actual conversation as Tweek pulled out his phone to google the crab people’s activity in South Park.

Clyde cocked an eyebrow, “Well, are you different online?”

“No! Well, I’m nicer to him, but that’s just because he’s my boyfriend. Unless Cartman wants me to call him baby and tell him he’s hot.” Stan answered, making himself cringe at the thought.

“Gross,” Clyde snorted. “Listen, dude, I know how you feel. I mean, I’m dating Bebe. She definitely doesn’t think I’m perfect. But, even though I worry, y’know, constantly about other guys liking her or her waking up from a hypnotic trance and dumping me or her realizing that she could probably date Channing Tatum is she wanted to—“

“This advice is going downhill very fast.” Stan interrupted with a sigh.

Clyde continued anyway, gesturing to emphasis the first word, “ _But_ , at the end of the day, I’m still the only one who’s allowed to touch her boobs.”

Stan blinked at him. “That still really doesn’t help me.”

“Dude, she’s like a 34D, how could would that not be inspiring to you?”

“Did you miss the entire part where Kyle is my _boy_ friend?” Stan was starting to recall why he never went to Clyde of advice.

“Holy shit, man! They’re still underground!” Tweek exclaimed. He stood abruptly and showed Stan and Clyde the evidence from an article on his iPhone. “This guy has a bunch of pictures! They’re been living in the sewer system for years! _Gah!_ What is they’re plotting another attack?!”

Stan inhaled deeply, rapidly losing his patience with the people around him. In a sardonic tone he said, “Woah, man, that’s pretty serious. You should go tell Craig.”

“Oh man, yeah!” Tweek agreed and flew up the staircase.

Clyde chuckled dryly. “That dude’s gonna give himself a heart attack.”

Stan grumbled at the loss of another person who cared about his situation. He pushed himself from the wooden chair and picked up the whiteboard’s eraser, rubbing off his boyfriend’s name from the board. He set it back down and paused to stare at the picture of the redhead he would finally get to see in person in just a few days. He grinned at the thought as he studied Kyle beautiful, scrunched-nosed smile for the millionth time. As he did so, he felt an arm around his shoulders. He glanced at Clyde for a moment then back at the picture. “Hot, right?”

Clyde shrugged. “Kinda out of your league, to be honest.” Clyde laughed at his own joke before continuing, “You’re gonna be fine, okay? You’re Stan Marsh. The only actually cool guy in this town besides me. Kyle’s really lucky to meet you.”

Stan grinned at his friend, pleasantly surprised at the actually helpful words. “Thanks, dude.”

The brunette returned the expression and patted him between the shoulder blades. “Anytime. So, are you done stressing out about this?”

“Nope, but I’ll be fine.” Stan confirmed. He briefly watched Clyde climb the stairs before returning his stare to the picture of Kyle. The carefully pulled it down and grinned widely. “I can’t wait to meet you, baby.” With that he ran upstairs to join his friends and try to calm himself down.

1.13

Compared to New Jersey, Colorado was extremely cold. The Broflovski Family had arrived at the ski resort after a four hour flight and Kyle was very ready for it to be the next day. After planning the trip out with his parents, they mutually decided that they would spend a majority of his time in South Park visiting his boyfriend. That allotted time began Tuesday through Friday and it was a dreadful Monday.

Thankfully, the day went by relatively quickly and enjoyably. The family learned how to ski and then went out for a nice dinner. Kyle was glad that he not only could finally meet his boyfriend, but that his parents and little brother were also having a decent time. It was one of those extremely rare win-win situations.

Later that night, Kyle laid down on the king sized mattress of their rented cabin that he was sharing with Ike. He had put on massive headphones and was watching YouTube on his tablet. Kyle glided his fingers over iMessage before deciding to click on Instagram instead.

_jewboyspams: Hey, babe. (:_

_stan.marshmallow: heyyy gorgeous_

_jewboyspams: Are you ready for tomorrowwww?_

_stan.marshmallow: well, i’ve cleaned my room about 14 times, and i tried to clean shelley’s room once but she’s home for the summer and she tried to shoot me with her bebe gun_

_jewboyspams: Jesus Christ! Are you ok?_

_stan.marshmallow: possible brain damage, but other than that i think im bagel_

_i mean fine_

_jewboyspamps: As long as your dick works, it’ll be okay._

_stan.marshmallow: fret not ((;_

_jewboyspams: So, what’s that coffee place you want me to meet you at?_

_stan.marshmallow: tweek bros. you’ll probably get to meet tweek himself too (‘:_

_jewboyspams: I still can’t believe parents actually named their child “Tweek”. That poor kid._

_stan.marshmallow: still better than token black and butters_

_jewboyspams: How?? And Butters is a nickname, his real name’s Leopold._

_stan.marshmallow: OH THAT REMINDS ME we need to stay away from Cartman_

_jewboyspams: i thought he was your best friend?_

_stan.marshmallow: he’s also the single worst person in the world and he’ll roast you alive for being jewish_

_jewboyspams: Wow gross._

_stan.marshmallow: yes that describes him perfectly. and you deserve the royalty treatment during this visit_

_jewboyspams: Awe, babe._

_stan.marshmallow: unfortunately we don’t have that in south park so are you ok with just the most amazing boy in the world treatment_

_jewboyspams: As long as I get to see your face, I don’t care. (:_

_stan.marshmallow: that is definitely doable baby. i love you (:_

_jewboyspams: I love you, too._

___

Kyle had to grip the steering wheel to cease his uncontrollable trembling. His stomach bubbled with the biggest knot of anxiety he’d ever felt; yet, he was grinning from ear to ear at the excitement of finally meeting the boy he had fallen madly in love with. He chose to ignore anything that could go wrong and just focus on the fact that he would get to hold him and kiss him for the next four days.

As he approached the wooden sign that read ‘South Park’ in bold, black letters his heartrate escalated much higher. He listened to the last couple directions that his GPS spouted in order to get him to Stan’s friend’s coffee shop. When he approached the small establishment with a simple sign announcing its name and a bench outside the front, both laced in snow, he parked on the curb.

Stan had been sitting inside Tweek Bros for a bit over two hours. He was aware that the agreed meeting time was noon and arriving there at ten was a bit unnecessary, but he had already sweated through a shirt while waiting at home in his room. He really didn’t know why he thought talking to Tweek would help calm him down. 

“So, uh… Is he, tall?” Tweek awkwardly inquired in attempts to make conversation with the visibly nervous boy.

Stan barely heard him, chewing his fingernails to stubs as he stared on top of the counter. Normally Tweek would scold him for ‘putting his butt where coffee should be’ but he didn’t have the heart to tell a fellow anxious person to step down. “Nah, he’s actually only taller than by an inch or so, I think.”

“Oh, so, he’s pretty short.” Tweek concluded while shakily drying the inside of a coffee pot.

Stan scrunched his eyebrows at him, “I’m not short!”

Tweek pursed his lips. “Standing next to Craig, you could’ve fooled me.”

“Shut up. I don’t need your ridicule right now.” Stan sighed, only half serious. When he cast his gaze back to the door, his heart stopped beating.

Entering the establishment was a young, well dressed redhead who definitely did not appear to be of the Colorado area. His bold brown eyes were questioning as he nervously scanned the unfamiliar surroundings. However, when they met a piercing, blue stare from across the room, his entire expression shifted and his demeanor lightened. It was a face he had seen a million times on only a digital screen.

“Kyle,” Stan’s voice was breathy and unreliable. He slid off his butt and planted his feet on the ground. A huge smile stretched his face.

“Hi.” Kyle sighed happily, taking a small stride towards the other boy. Neither was entirely sure what to _do_ in the moment with so many thoughts and feelings circulating their brains and stomachs. It was such an overwhelming thing to see someone who you had known and loved for so long in person.

After the initial shock of Kyle’s presence had time to settle, Stan realized that he could finally hold him like he had been fantasizing about for over half a year. He rushed towards his amazing boyfriend and threw his arms around his neck, pulling him close before he had even the opportunity to object (not that he would have). He nearly gasped at the indescribable feeling of their chests pressed together and ginger curls brushing against his cheeks.

Kyle’s stomach erupted with butterflies and he smiled so hard he laughed. His arms firmly encased Stan’s slim middle and held him equally tightly. He couldn’t believe that Stanley Marsh was tangible. That he could finally feed his fingers through his wispy black hair and inhale his scent, subtle cologne and laundry detergent. It was much more soothing than the smell of coffee all around them could have ever been.

“I can’t believe it’s you.” He heard Stan’s voice whisper close to his ear. He bit down on his lip to contain his smile, but it didn’t help.

Kyle let out a hitched breath, “You’re so tiny and cute in person.”

Stan rolled his eyes and chuckled against Kyle’s pea coat clad shoulder. “So I’m not tiny and cute online?”

“Of course you are.” Kyle scoffed, reeling back just enough to stare at his boyfriend’s face. Their eye contact was immediate and intense. Huge, stupid smiles invaded their faces as they studied each other’s features as if to make sure they would get the chance to do so despite the four days they would spend side by side. “You’re perfect.”

The raven haired boy lifted a hand to cup Kyle’s soft cheek. He grinned, “That’s you, babe.” Kyle smirked and fluttered his gaze between the sapphire stare and his plump, tantalizing lips. Stan’s voice was a whisper again, “So, are we gonna kiss now, or do I have to wait even longer?”

Kyle rolled his eyes muttering, “Smartass.” before leaning in and crashing his mouth against his boyfriend of three months for the first time. It was unlike anything either boy had felt before, a tremendous rush of happiness with a calming sense of completion. Stan’s lips were sweet and soft, while were Kyle’s were slightly cold from the weather and spearmint gum behind his teeth. They were a perfect team that had finally been united and neither one of them desired to ever break away from the passionate term of endearment.

“Got it!” A voice cheered from behind the couple. Kyle had no idea who it was, but Stan recognized it as his coffee-addicted blond friend. He pulled away from the kiss and gave himself a few blissful seconds to smile at his amazing boyfriend. He then snapped his neck around to see what Tweek had meant. “Got what?”

Tweek simpered and waved his iPhone around triumphantly. “A picture of your first kiss.”

Stan exhaled heavily as Kyle arched an eyebrow. “Goddamn it, Tweek. Way to make him feel totally normal within his first five minutes of being here.”

Kyle chuckled and took Stan’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together and feeling his heart flutter at even the simplest contact of their skin. “I didn’t realize I was a celebrity.”

Tweek laughed nervously and shrugged, “You kind of are here with how much Stan talks about you.”

Kyle nodded and peered at Stan as he introduced the two, “So, Kyle, this is Tweek. His parents own this place and he’s a pretty cool dude. For later on when we meet a super tall dude who’s kind of an asshole, that’s this one’s boyfriend.”

“I’m not responsible for anything offensive he says anymore! He’s already got me sent to the office before! _Gah,_ that was a nightmare!”

Stan peered up at the redhead and nodded, “Tweek’s the better half.”

After ordering some coffee and stealing a few more giddy kisses, Stan decided to take his boyfriend on a tour of the town. Kyle took note of how utterly unaffected Stan was by the weather, carrying on as normal and completely ignoring the fact that it was almost scientifically freezing during a summer day. While Kyle truly loved to talk on the phone with Stan daily, he had to admit that the real picture was so much clearer and more amazing. “You know, I really didn’t think it was possible for me to fall even more in love with you, but I definitely have today.”

Stan grinned at the random declaration between conversations. “I know what you mean. Seeing you in person is just… Wow. Like, you’re actually _real_. I was seriously worried someone had made you perfect for me in a computer and had been fucking with me this whole time.”

Kyle let out a laugh and squeezed Stan’s fingertips. “I’m definitely here.”

“Thank God.” Stan said and leaned up to peck Kyle’s cheek. After passing a strip of businesses, city hall, the police station, and the Catholic church Stan’s family attended, the couple had reached one of South Park’s treasures, Stark’s Pond. Kyle had heard of it from Stan’s recollections of childhood memories. It was a decent sized body of water that had recently thawed. There were a couple younger kids breaking the remaining ice around the edge of the water with a stick, and a few more climbing a nearby tree. Stan gestured towards it, “And, here we have the only nice place in the entire town.”

Kyle tilted his head to the side, “That’s not true. This place is cute.”

“Until the small-town charm is countered by the insane residents.” Stan muttered.

Kyle shrugged. “If crazy South Park natives bothered me I wouldn’t be dating you.”

Stan made a face at him. “Shut up. You suck.”

“Not yet.” Kyle smirked. He peered up again to an odd sight. He perked his head to the side and squinted. “Is that a child beating the other child with a stick?”

Stan groaned quietly at Kyle’s first suggestion before following his gaze to see a little kid curled up against the partially snow-covered ground attempting to deflect attacks from the other kid who had indeed began whaling on him with the wooden weapon. He cleared his throat and tugged Kyle’s arm, “Let’s go meet my mom.”

The redhead chuckled as they continued along the sidewalk towards the neighborhood. When they reached the congregation of houses, Stan pointed to each house and explained who lived there: the Stoleys, the Donovans, the Tuckers, the Valmers, Mr. Garrison (his gay, former transgender teacher), and so on. Kyle hung onto every word and loved the small smile Stan got from telling Kyle everything about his hometown. Whether or not he would every verbally admit it, he could tell that his place really meant a lot to Stan.

“It’s so weird that you know, like, everyone in your town.” Kyle pointed out as they continued along. “I’ve never even had a real conversation with my next-door neighbor.”

Stan hummed. “Well, when there’s only like, nine-hundred people in the whole town, you don’t really have a choice.

Kyle shook his head. “Man. There’s like, 60,000 people in Vineland.”

“I can’t even imagine that many people. It must be awesome to not have your mom stop and talk to six of her friends for an hour every single time you go to the grocery store.” Stan grumbled, and glanced both ways before crossing the street. Kyle’s gaze recognized the ‘South Park’ sign as they passed it and entered another section of the neighborhood.

Stan pointed to the red house on the corner as they passed, “That’s where the new kid lives. Well, I guess he isn’t really new anymore considering he’s been living here since we were, like, nine. But, we all still call him that. And that’s Cartman’s house.” he pointed to the neighboring home.

“So, avoid this one.” Kyle nodded.

“Yes, good boy,” Stan confirmed before coming to a stop in front of the next house over. It was painted a classy dark green color and accented with a dark wooden door and window sills, complete with a matching garage. Stan grinned slightly and spread his arms. “And, welcome to the Marsh residence. Well, Kimble now, but, Shelley and I are unfortunately still Marshes.”

Kyle felt a small burst of anxiety go through him. Meeting Stan’s family was the portion of the visit he was most nervous about. Stan had said how cool they were about his sexuality and the long-distance relationship, but it was still an odd situation for everyone. Kyle lived on the other side of the country and it was his first time meeting Stan himself in person. It was certainly unconventional. 

“Hey, you okay?” Stan inquired after noticing Kyle’s unsure expression. He gave his hand a light squeeze.

He was pulled from his thoughts and locked eyes with Stan’s. He grinned slightly, nodding, “Yeah. Just a little nervous.”

“Ah,” Stan understood and proceeded to walk up to the house. “Don’t be, my mom’s the coolest person ever.”

The words of encouragement didn’t do too much to settle Kyle’s stomach, but there was also nothing he could do to change the situation. Instead he decided to enter the home with his hand clutching Stan’s and try his best to be calm. As soon as you entered the home, there was a living room with dark grey furniture and a decent sized television. The walls were a soothing purple color and hanging above the couch was a beautiful portrait of a crystal clear river with green foliage and mountains in the background. Stan granted him a smile before encouraging him to kick his shoes off to join the pile beside the door.

“I think mom has someone over, but we can still go meet her real quick.” Stan told him and continued to move towards the adjacent room. They entered the kitchen to find two women having coffee. The one who leaned against the kitchen’s counter was short, lean and very pretty with a short haircut. Kyle recognized her as Stan’s mother simply from the deep blue eyes and fluttered to him. The other woman was a bit taller and uncommonly beautiful. She had straight brunette hair and warm brown eyes, red painted lips and a revealing blue sweater.

“Well hey, Stanley.” Stan’s mom greeted with a grin. “Is this the boyfriend we’ve been hearing so much about?”

Blush immediately crossed Stan’s pallor cheeks. “Yeah, this is Kyle. Kyle, this is my mom, and Ms. Cartman.”

Stan’s mom extended the introduction by stepping towards him and extending her arm, “It’s nice to meet you! I’m Sharon.”

“Kyle, as he said.” He said, flashing his most charming smile and briefly shaking her hand. “It’s lovely to meet you, too.”

Sharon grinned, impressed with Kyle’s politeness opposed to Stan’s other friends, who she had known far too well to get treated with formality. Ms. Cartman gave him a wave and a sweet smile before taking another sip of her caffeinated beverage.

“Uh, Lianne, where’s Eric?” Stan inquired, addressing the other women.

Lianne hummed, trying to think where her handful of a son told her he was going off to last. “Oh, I believe he’s at Craig’s house.”

“Sweet, thanks.” Stan nodded before returning his attention to Kyle and his mother. “By the way, I don’t talk about you _that_ much, she’s just trying to embarrass me.”

“Sweetie, I don’t need to embarrass you. You do a good job of that for yourself when you sit on the couch and squeal for an hour straight about how cute your boyfriend is.” Sharon countered with arched eyebrows.

“Okay, Mom, god!” Stan growled.

Kyle let out a laugh, “Yeah, he squeals about how cute I am to me too.”

“Constantly,” Sharon added with a chuckle.

“I hate both of you.” Stan sighed and strode towards the refrigerator to retrieve two water bottles for himself and his guest. “It’s not like I’m wrong.”

Kyle rolled his eyes, grinning slightly and taking the cold bottle when Stan returned. He cocked an eyebrow, “You should see how hard you’re blushing.”

“Shut up, Kyle!” Stan exclaimed and cupped a hand over his face. His boyfriend laughed again and pinched the remaining exposed cheek.

“It’s cute.”

Sharon smiled at the two boys and felt very grateful that Stan had found someone. Although it would be a terrible thing to verbalize, she had begun to worry whether or not Stan would have the energy to find anyone he liked considering his mental state and the low population of gay boys in South Park. He had been clinically depressed for a long time, and barely had any motivation to play sports and go to school, yet alone maintain a love life. So, she truly didn’t mind that it was a boy from New Jersey that would only be visiting for a few days. As long as Stanley was happy, and she could see then that he was.

“Oh, Stanley, did you get in touch with your father?” Sharon called to him before the two had an opportunity to duck out of the room. “It’s his weekend, but I told him you didn’t have to go if Kyle is still here.”

Stan nodded at her, “Thanks, I’ll let him know. I’m still debating on whether or not I want to put Kyle through meeting him.”

Sharon pursed her lips and shrugged. “Not saying a word.”

Stan chuckled dryly before leading Kyle upstairs. The house was quaint and humble. It was not quite as large and nice as Kyle’s own back in New Jersey, but being lavish wasn’t everything. The household had a homely feeling. The mere fact that Stan had spent his life there made it better than his own.

Picture frames hung all along the walls. Each depicted Stan and his sister at various ages. Kyle grinned and forced Stan to stop and gawk at his boyfriend as a much younger and smaller kid. “Oh my god, you were so adorable!”

Stan’s blush worsened. “I was a little douchebag.”

“Shut up,” Kyle ordered listlessly, continuing to shift his glance from one photograph to another. He pointed to a specific one of Stan on a big wheel next to a chubby kid. They were both wearing over-zised aviators and fake police uniforms. Stan was also sporting a familiar red poof-ball hat on his head. Kyle squinted, “Don’t you still have that hat?”

Stan chuckled, “Yeah, it’s a little small. I was, like, ten there. That’s Cartman.”

Kyle smiled. “You were so fucking cute.”

“Thanks, baby.” He replied and planted a kiss on Kyle’s cheek. “You’re still so fucking cute.”

“I know.” Kyle told him with a wink.

After ogling over a few more photos Stan lead Kyle to his bedroom. He recognized it from their extensive Facetime calls and Stan’s selfies on Instagram. It was much neater than normal, however. He smirked, “You weren’t lying about cleaning your room fourteen times.”

“Not even a little.” Stan chuckled and closed the bedroom door. “I didn’t realize I was a stress cleaner until I ran out of stress video games to play.”

Kyle pouted a lip, “There was no need to stress.”

“I know that now.” Stan said. He stepped towards Kyle and curled his arms around his thin waist underneath his winter coat. “God, I’m so glad I can finally do that.”

Kyle simpered and draped his arms around Stan’s shoulders. “So am I. It’s a lot better than reading creepy fanfiction about us.”

Stan sighed. “Sometimes I wish we had less followers.”

They shared a laugh before leaning in and pressing their lips to one another’s. Kyle took in a long breath through his nose and moved his hand to cup Stan’s cheek. The kiss escalated due to the fact that they were alone, their lips gliding passionately and in a rougher manner, as if they could never taste enough of one another’s mouths.

Stan wrapped his lips around Kyle’s bottom lip and began to gingerly suck on it. He was satisfied to pulled a quiet moan from his boyfriend’s lips as he moved his hand from Stan’s cheek to the nape of his neck. His fingertips were slightly cold, but the feeling of them against his usually neglected skin ignited his entire body with an electrifying feeling. He nibbled experimentally at Kyle’s lip before slowly backtracking towards his bed.

Stan withdrew from his boyfriend’s presence just long enough to help him shrug off his coat and hand it on his bedframe. Quickly, also panicky, they collided again and went back to where they had left off. Kyle tongue traced his lower lip this time, begging for entrance. Stan parted his lips and let Kyle’s hot tongue slip into his mouth and explore every inch of it. He was becoming a bit concerned with the growing problem in his pants, and but he was too submerged in the pleasing haze that Kyle’s sweet kisses gave him.

Eventually the couple had to separate from the make out session to inhale heavy breaths. Stan regained his stamina in record time, and leaned in closer to his boyfriend. He placed his palms on either side of Kyle’s hips and trailed wet, hard kisses down his beautifully defined jawline. Kyle fluttered his eyelashes shut and tilted his head backwards. His fingers hooked around the belt-loops of Stan’s black jeans as he enjoyed the feeling of his soft lips against his skin and his flat chest pressed against his own.

Kyle shifted so Stan’s body was completely between his legs when Stan drew back to reattach their lips. Despite the fact that this was only their first day of having met one another in person, they were addicted to one another’s bodies in every way. After spending months just discussing how badly they wanted to kiss, hug, and touch one another, it felt so good to finally be able to do so.

Their bodies slowly reclined with Stan’s on top. He flattened his palms against the mattress beside Kyle’s head. His long, scarlet curls spilled onto Stan’s pillow and his arms linked around Stan’s back. He took his turn in biting down on Stan’s bottom lip, his mouth curling up at the corners when the boy released an involuntary moan. The sound was so much more beautiful when it wasn’t a ten second Snapchat video.

As soon as Kyle released his lip from between his teeth, Stan lunged downward and forced every inch of their bodies together. They gasped simultaneously at the foreign yet amazing sensation of their chests, tummies, thighs, and groins pressed against one another’s. Their kisses were sloppy and desperate at that juncture as Kyle’s hands traced his sides. His arousal grew as memories of Stan’s beautiful, vaguely muscular stomach flashed through his brain.

Curiosity allowed one of his hands to slide underneath Stan’s army green _Cows_ sweatshirt that had his surname printed on the back beneath the number four. Stan’s warm, bare skin was wonderfully smooth. He let out another soft sigh of pleasure as he shifted one hand to feel Kyle’s soft hair. The boy underneath him continued his mission, slowly migrating the hand from Stan’s back to his stomach. He had to stifle a moan when he felt the hard, flat belly and its small indentions where the abs were. He had the sudden urge to scoot down and kiss every inch of Stan’s perfect body.

“Stanley, are you boys hungry?” A shout from Stan’s mother startled the couple into separating. “I’m going to make some spaghetti, unless that’s not… Kosher.” 

Stan remained hovering over Kyle’s bother, both boys desperately trying to catch their breath. Kyle didn’t have a chance to do so due to his laughter at Stan’s mother’s concern for his religious limitations. Stan had to chuckle at the situation as well before calling in response, “That’s fine, mom!”

“Alright!” Sharon yelled before returning to the kitchen.

“Ugh,” Stan groaned and let his head fall forward, resting in the crook of Kyle’s neck. “Privacy is not going to be a thing here.”

1.14

“Kyle… Kyle, stop it!...Fucking stop, oh my god.”

“Stop what, winning?” Kyle quipped in response to Stan’s sore losing. Toad left Mario nine places behind on Rainbow Road and the noirette was not taking it well. “Get over it, whore.”

Stan growled and rammed his shoulder into Kyle’s, causing his boyfriend to swerve on the digitized road. As a result, Kyle’s motor cycle veered off the narrow road and his screen paused on him. He gasped loudly, “Motherfucker!”

“Ha-ha!” Stan smirked and dodged Kyle’s counterattack.

Kyle let out a deep groan when he returned to fifth place. He narrowed his eyes and went to work to get back to his rightful place in Mario Kart. “I hope you feel really good about yourself, Marsh.”

“I would if I could get the fuck away from Luigi.” He huffed.

In the midst of their epic race, there was a series of taps on Stan’s bedroom door. Stan called for the creator of the noise to come in as he kept his gaze fixed on the screen. The door cracked open to reveal Sharon’s face peaking in, “Sweetie, it’s three in the afternoon. Weren’t you going to take Kyle out to actually do stuff?”

Stan knit his eyebrows together, “Are you accusing me of being a lazy asshole, mother?”

“Well, I didn’t want to say the word, but yes. Go outside! It’s actually warm out.” Sharon told him humorously before retreating.

Kyle peered up at his boyfriend quizzically. “You guys call this _warm_?”

Stan chuckled, “We can’t all live next to the beach. Do you wanna go get food or something after this round?”

“You mean after I kick your ass?” Kyle chuckled, referencing the fact that he had returned to his rightful spot in first place.

“How are you so good at this!?” Stan exclaimed and leaned in towards the television for a clearer view. Kyle just laughed in response and proceeded to kick Stan’s ass in the virtual race. Shortly after, the two headed out of the house and towards Shakey’s Pizza.

As they approached the local legend, Stan gaze his boyfriend a confused look as he help the door ajar for him to pass through. “Can you even eat pizza?”

Kyle nodded at the reference to his metabolic disease. “Yeah, I’m diabetic and Jewish, not lactose intolerant. I can eat whatever I want as long as I keep an eye on my sugar.”

“Okay, good, because I don’t think there’s anything remotely healthy here.” He informed his boyfriend. They approached the counter and purchased one large, cheese pizza for the two of them to slip and carried it to an empty booth.

“This is really good.” Kyle said behind a mouthful of cheese. He smirked, “Probably be better with pepperoni, though.”

Stan narrowed his eyes. “You mean mechanically separated baby animals?”

“Exactly. _De_ licious.”

Kyle earned a middle finger from his boyfriend before he assured the vegetarian that he was messing around. Stan sunk his teeth into another bite of pizza and glanced down at his cell-phone to see a message from _Crybaby Donovan: Hey dude! If you and Kyle aren’t busy we should all hang out today!_

He groaned at the thought of his worlds colliding as such, but decided he wouldn’t be able to avoid it for the remaining three days that Kyle would be spending in South Park. The redhead cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend, “What’s wrong?”

“Clyde and Craig want to hang out with us today.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Kyle wondered, taking a long sip of his water through a red-striped straw.

Stan shook his head, “I mean, they’re not that bad, but I don’t totally trust them not to be douchebags and scare you off.”

Kyle rolled his eyes, disbelieving of the fact that Stan still did not trust that he was not easily fazed. He reached across the table and took Stan’s hand in his, assuring him, “You’re not going to scare me off. I came here for _you_ , and I don’t care if your friends are annoying and your parents are embarrassing. I want to know everything about you—and if South Park is a big part of you, then I want to learn everything about it, too.”

A cheesy smile curled Stan’s lips. “God, I love you.”

“I know.” Kyle chirped and returned his attention to the tasty, greasy pizza before him.

“So, you’re cool if we head over to Clyde’s after eating?” Stan asked for confirmation, already typing out his reply to his friend. Kyle nodded and he pressed send, indicating that they’d be over within an hour or so. His stomach already began to bubble with anxiety. “I told him we’d be there in an hour or so.”

Kyle nodded in agreement, lowering his voice when he wondered, “Is Clyde the one that had the eating disorder?”

Stan frowned in remembrance of that rough patch back in middle school. “Yeah. He looks really awesome, now, though. You probably won’t even be able to tell.”

Kyle grinned, “That’s so good. I’m glad he got help. Feeding tubes are the fucking worst, though. I had to use them went I got my kidney transplant. I couldn’t eat without wanting to puke up everything.”

“I can’t even imagine.” Stan shook his head. “I’m glad Clyde’s okay now. Man, the kids in this town are fucked up. Especially me.”

“No you aren’t,” Kyle told him with a stern expression. “Don’t talk yourself down like that.”

“What? I’m just being honest. I’m a clinically depressed recovering alcoholic. And I’m seventeen.”

“The key-phrase there is recovering—you’re _trying_. That says a lot. It would be fucked up if you didn’t care and you just gave up.”

Stan sighed, shrugged, “Yeah, I guess. I want to a lot, though, so I can’t give myself too much credit.”

“Babe, give yourself all the credit in the world. You have a chemical imbalance that makes you chronically sad, and an addiction to substance that can ruin your life—yet, here you are. Alive, in a pizza place with your boyfriend. That’s incredible. You’re fucking awesome for making it this far.” Kyle said, building Stan back up with every word.

Stan smiled at him with a full heart. He sighed happily, “You make it a hell of a lot easier, you know?”

Kyle let his own simper stretch his lips. “What can I say? I’m pretty fucking amazing, too.”

“You got that right.” Stan agreed and leaned over the table to press a quick kiss to Kyle’s lips.

After finishing their meal, they vacated Shakey’s and headed back towards the neighborhood. Due to the little amount of protection from Colorado’s chilly weather his black jacket provided, Kyle was shivering as they strolled through the town. Stan took notice and pouted a lip, “You cold, Jersey boy?”

Kyle rolled his eyes, “Shut the fuck up. I’m used to it feeling like summer in summer.”

“This is what summer feels like here,” Stan chuckled. He reached down to lift his sweatshirt over his head. He offered it to Kyle while readjusting his dark, wispy fringe. “Here.”

Kyle eyed the garment, “But now you’re gonna be cold.”

Stan snorted, “Baby, seriously, I’m fine. I got a long sleeve on.”

“I don’t even think it’ll fit me.” Kyle continued to protest, contradicting himself by removing the hoodie from Stan’s grasp.

“I may not be as tall as you, but I’m definitely not as skinny as you, either. It’ll probably be big on you.” Stan told him with a fond smile on his face as he watched the redhead put his body into the sweatshirt. Kyle adjusted his curly hair after pulling the clothing over himself sufficiently and instantly becoming much warmer. “You look so fucking cute.”

Kyle rolled his eyes before peered at his back, remembering that Stan’s number and last name were printed on the back. “I gotta represent.”

Stan smiled and took Kyle’s hand in his again, entangling their fingers for the rest of the walk. When they approached the Donovan residence, Stan opened the door without even knocking. Kyle shot him a strange look, “Dude, you can’t just walk into someone’s house!”

Stan offered his boyfriend a confused look, “Why not? We do it all the time.”

“Really?” Kyle asked, perking his head to the side. “And your parents don’t get pissed off or anything?”

“No, not at all.” Stan laughed and continued to pull Kyle into the unfamiliar building.

As Kyle still attempted to wrap that bizarre concept around his head the couple moved towards the basement. The upstairs seemed vaguely empty, to Kyle’s relief. While Stan may have been and unofficial resident at the house, he was a random stranger. He didn’t feel justified just waltzing into someone else’s home.

When the basement door was pulled ajar by his boyfriend, he could hear a combination of male voices chanting colorful obscenities and guns being shot. Praying it was a movie and not actual bullets being fired recalling Stan’s sister’s multiple threats to shoot him, Kyle was led the rest of the way down the carpeted stairs to find three boys sitting on a leather sofa facing away from them and towards a wide-screen television. Kyle immediately recognized the game as Halo, and the boys as Stan’s good friends.

“Hey, dudes,” Stan spouted from behind them, hand still grasping Kyle’s. Kyle peered up at his boyfriend, whose mood had significantly darkened for some reason. He frowned, but he understood when they all turned around to gawk at the Marsh boy and his foreign boyfriend.

“Is this the Jewrat?” a considerably chubby boy asked between fistfuls of Cheesy Poofs being planted into his mouth. He could only assume that the blatantly bigoted remark came from Eric Cartman—Stan’s racist, intolerant bully of a best friend.

“Dude, don’t be a dick!” A fellow brunette warned from beside Cartman, giving him a firm slap to the shoulder. He ignored Cartman’s whimpers of protest and turned back to grant Kyle an enthusiastic smile. “Hey, man, it’s good to meet you!”

The third boy simply sized him up with half-hooded eyes and nodded before returning his attention to the paused video screen. Kyle didn’t really get a good look at his face, but he could see that he had a similar hair-style and color to Stan’s. He grinned back at Clyde before peering back up at Stan when he named the three boys, “Ky, this is Craig, Clyde, and Cartman.”

“Nice to meet most of you.” Kyle quipped, sending the fat boy a quick glare.

“Come on over and sit down, you guys!” Clyde offered excitedly and gestured to the love-seat that was identical to the occupied couch. Stan led Kyle to the piece of furniture and took a seat right beside him.

He scanned Kyle’s expression, obsessed with making sure he was comfortable. Kyle noticed and assured him that he was fine by squeezing his hand. He then looked back at the boy who was identified as Clyde, a bit of morbid curiosity creeping into his mind. Stan had been right in predicted that Kyle wouldn’t have been able to tell that the boy starved himself to skin and bones years back. Clyde appeared as happy, healthy, and chirpy as they come.

“So, how you liking South Park?” Clyde asked after passing the remote to Craig in order to give Kyle his undivided attention. “And, be honest.”

Kyle chuckled, “It’s honestly pretty nice here. Really cold is my only complaint.”

Clyde laughed and Cartman snorted, deciding to put his two cents in. “This is why Jersey pussies shouldn’t come to a fucking mountain town.”

“Dude!” Stan groaned in protest to the bullies instant belittling of his perfect boyfriend.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Kyle shot in his own defense. Clyde’s mouth formed and ‘O’ shape, Craig glanced at the redhead with vague interest, and Stan smiled proudly.

Cartman was taken aback by the sassy fire-back. He wasn’t accustomed to being challenged by complete strangers, usually being able to intimidate them. “Well, let’s see”—he used his fingers to list his problems with Kyle—“You’re Jewish, you’re from Jersey, and you’re a ginger. That’s three strikes already, Kahl.”

Had it not been for their interest in how Kyle would respond to the fat tyrant, Craig, Clyde, and/or Stan would have stepped in. But, Kyle really didn’t need it. He narrowed his eyes at Cartman, “My name is not ‘Kahl’.”

“Whatever, Kahl,” Cartman huffed, becoming somewhat flustered. “Just because Stan’s cool with you doesn’t mean I have to be.”

“Fine with me, fatass.”

“Ooh, shit.” Craig snorted.

Stan pat Kyle’s thigh before speaking up, “Cartman, just shut the hell up, okay? Be nice to one person once in your life.”

The fat boy groaned loudly. “He just called me fat, he’s the one who’s an asshole!”

“It’s okay, Stanley. I grew up with a baby brother, I can ignore him.” Kyle shrugged and leaned into his boyfriend.

“Ooh, shit.” Craig laughed again, earning a slap on the arm from Cartman. “Don’t touch me.”

“I thought you assholes were my friends, but I guess you like a total, buttfuck stranger better!” Cartman whined and tossed the PS4 controller at Clyde.

“He’s my boyfriend!” Stan exclaimed and held their entwined hands up to signify their relationship. “Of course I like him better than you!”

“I’m also not a dick.” Kyle murmured in addition.

“So, how did you two meet?” Clyde inquired in attempts to shift the subject. While the confrontation was mildly amusing, he knew how Cartman could be. He blew almost every situation he was ever in out of proportion. “I mean, like… Online,”

Stan glanced down at his boyfriend and grinned. “Instagram. Basically, he was stalking my account and he was like spamming me like I’m some kind of awesome celebrity and was all like ‘oh, damn, Stan, you’re so hot and cool!’—“

“More like you sent me a stupid meme saying that my ass is dank.” Kyle corrected with a raised eyebrow.

“That sounds more like Stan.” Craig nodded.

Stan scoffed, “No it doesn’t! I’m smooth as fuck.” For the first time, Craig and Kyle made eye contact with one another. They exchanged amused expressions before bursting into laughter. Stan dropped Kyle’s hand and crossed his arms over his chest. “Assholes.”

“Oh, don’t pout.” Kyle told him with a smirk and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Cartman made gagging sounds from across the room. The redhead shot him a glare, “Are you jealous or something?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me if I’m jealous of Stan dating a fucking Jewrat?” Cartman defended immediately.

Kyle sighed in disbelief, “Because you’re acting like how a little baby acts when they’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous, goddamn it!” Cartman shot back and pushed himself to his feet. “Screw you guys, I’m going home!”

“Thank god,” Stan muttered. The brunette kicked his shin on his way up the stairs and outside of the house.

Clyde sent Kyle an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, Kyle. I didn’t know he’d be that much of a dick to you, or else I’ve kicked him out before you got here.”

The redhead smiled graciously. “Don’t worry about it, dude. It is the first openly anti-Semitic person I’ve met, though.”

“I’ll kick his ass when you leave.” Stan promised and laced his fingers around Kyle’s again.

“Me too!” Clyde requested excitedly. “I’m pretty sure he ate all my Cheesy Poofs.”

“Well, what were you expecting when you mentioned that your dad bought some?” Craig reasoned with a shrug.

“True…” Clyde sighed, disheartened. “So, Kyle, what’d you do here so far?”

Kyle hummed, thinking, “Yesterday Stanley gave me a tour and then we met his mom and hung out with her. Then we played video games and ate at Shakey’s Pizza. And, now we’re here. Oh, and I met your boyfriend, Craig.”

Craig perked up at the mention of Tweek. He fluttered his gaze back to Kyle. “Was he at work?” Kyle nodded in confirmation. Craig smiled, “Yeah. He’s pretty adorable.”

“Not as adorable as mine.” Stan coughed, ‘casually’ pulling Kyle into his body with an arm around him.

Craig and Kyle rolled their eyes simultaneously. Clyde grinned at Stan. “I’m glad you finally found a cool boyfriend, dude. You two are pretty cute.”

“I know.” Stan assured him before sharing a sweet kiss with his boyfriend.

The couple stayed an hour or so longer with Stan’s two _normal_ friends before returning to Stan’s home. They had agreed to meet up again _without_ Cartman before Kyle returned to his family. After a nice dinner with Stan’s mother and a promise that they wouldn’t spend all their time indoors the next day, the couple headed up to Stan’s room for some more time alone.

Selfish as it may be for all South Park natives fascinated by such an (in their eyes) eccentric, outlandish foreigner, Stan kept his Jersey boyfriend mostly to himself in the confines of his room. They spent hours talking, laughing, watching all the movies they promised each other they _had_ to see, kissing, and what kissing tends to lead to. Having deep conversations about life experiences and raw feelings was routine for them, and made it that much more personal when not over the phone. Stan truly thought about kidnapping Kyle, forcing him to live in his room and never return to his family.

When the last day of Kyle’s visit rolled around, both their spirits were low. Kyle packed his things slowly—each folded shirt earning him the right to kissing Stan for three minutes. He managed to guilt his parents into an extra day, but their plane was scheduled to return them to their home-state in exactly twenty-four hours.

“Can’t you just go back over the summer?” Stan whined, eyes shut tightly as his nose pressed to Kyle’s neck. The smell of his skin was now a historical detail. He wanted to recall every microscopic idiosyncrasy about his amazing boyfriend before he would not see him again for an indefinite amount of time. 

Kyle sighed, doing the same. He gently stroked Stan’s dark hair. “I wish. I’m at the very least gonna make sure I see you again this year.”

“You better. I don’t know how I’m gonna be able to _not_ fall asleep next to you again.”

The redhead groaned unhappily at the thought. “That is not going to happen for me.”

Stan turned his chin up and pressed his lips passionately to Kyle’s. The kiss was tender and innocent, its sole intent to memorize the taste of each other’s lips. Kyle cupped Stan’s as if holding him in place would make the moment last forever. He really wouldn’t mind a life where the only thing that existed was Stanley Marsh, and Stanley Marsh’s mouth on his mouth. He severely didn’t want to go back to being _jewboyspams_ and _stan.marshmallow_ , but what can you do? Sometimes life puts up barriers and hurdles for you to jump through—a sick way to test you endurance. Kyle knew this and decided that if anything was worth waiting for, it was the wonderful boy right in front of him.

“I love you.” Kyle promised his boyfriend in a whisper. His voice was small, but it carried more passion and emotion than it ever had before.

Stan smiled sadly as he kept is nose pressed to Kyle’s. “I love you. With all my heart.”

“I’m gonna wait until I get back to Denver to text you how much I’ll miss you, because if I start now I’m just gonna start gross sobbing. You don’t need to see that ever again.” Kyle shuddered.

“Aw, Ky!” Stan let out a hushed chuckle, reeling back and placing a hand underneath Kyle’s chin. “I’ll do the same. If I don’t down four bottles of Vodka by the time you get up there.”

Kyle pulled his eyebrows together to form a scolding expression. “Don’t even joke about that.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Stan apologized half-heartedly. He was actually considering it, but knew in his heart that fighting his addiction was a lot more important than a quick remedy to how empty he was going to feel when Kyle was gone. “I’ll just cry with you instead.”

“Much healthier.” Kyle agreed before receiving another hard kiss on the mouth.

As they withdrew from the term of endearment, the noirette pulled his iPhone from his back pocket and grinned sheepishly at Kyle. “One last selfie for the shippers?”

“Oh, god.” Kyle rolled his eyes. “Don’t they have enough for their creepy porn already?”

“Please,” Stan laughed. “There’s never enough creepy Style porn.”

“Whatever.” Kyle grumbled as his idiotic boyfriend raised the camera at their faces. Stan pressed his lips to Kyle’s cheek and Kyle glared daggers at his own face on the small screen as if judging all the girls that would comment within two minutes of it being posted to the Internet.

“You know you love our followers.” Stan chuckled when he examined their selfie. He wrote a brief caption about Kyle abandoning him before pressing post and tossing the device onto his mattress. He reattached himself to his boyfriend and growled. “It’s eight.”

Kyle frowned. “I’ve gotta go.”

“You don’t _have_ to, you just hate me.” Stan pouted and hid his face in the crook of Kyle’s neck.

“Who told you?” He asked in response with a mock gasp. This earned him a playful punch to the shoulder.

After about twenty more kisses and four more threats to murder his family, Kyle was being escorted to his car by his boyfriend. He reluctantly threw his duffel bag into the backseat of his car and slammed the door shut again. He spun around to face Stan again and planted his hands in the pockets of the green hoodie he was wearing. It was then he realized it was part of Stan’s football uniform. “Oh, shit, I forgot I was still wearing this.”

“No, no, no,” Stan told him, grasping his wrists so he could not fulfil the task of removing the sweatshirt. He smiled. “It looks better on you.”

Kyle cocked an eyebrow. “Why, because it makes me look like a trophy wife?”

Stan shook his head before gazing directly into Kyle’s eyes. “No, you just do. You’re so fucking cute.”

Kyle heart fluttered, a bashful grin stretching his lips. “I’m gonna miss these incessant compliments.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I can be just as persistent over text.” Stan promised.

“I _know_.” He rolled his eyes as Stan pulled him into a tight embrace.

They stood on the curb hugging for a good two minutes, the only offer of light being the streetlamps placed in the side of the road and the moon shining in the sky. “I love you so much, Kyle.” Stan breathed out softly, trying his damnedest no to tear up. He was going to miss this boy like crazy. “I’m so fucking happy I have you.”

“I love you, too, Stanley. I don’t know what I’d do _without_ you.” He replied while relishing the last few seconds he would be able to spend in Stan’s arms for a while.

“You’re about to find out.” He commented bitterly when they separated.

Kyle narrowed his eyes and gingerly pushed Stan’s bangs from his deep, sapphire blue eyes. “I’ll see you again, babe. Sooner than later. Maybe you can come up and visit New Jersey next time.”

Stan perked up slightly at the suggestion. “Seeing you _and_ leaving this shithole? Win-win.”

Kyle giggled into their final, passionate kiss. It was astonishing how their lips fit so perfectly with one another’s. Two boys from different states that met by chance on a website with billions of other users fell in love in a whirlwind, and met one another after only eight months. Now they had to say good-bye for possibly longer than that.

“I love you, Stan Marshmallow.” Kyle promised with a smile.

Stan returned the grin and chuckled softly. “I love you, Jew boy.”

With that Kyle turned and entered his car. It was like a death sentence for Stan, watching the best thing that had every come along in his subpar life leave for an indefinite amount of time. He already missed everything about him. From the feelings of his fingers tracing through his hair to the hot, intoxicating feeling of their bodies pressed against one another’s. They were two people, but one spirit when they were in each other’s arms and kissing each other’s lips like the world was not spinning around them. Stan was certainly going to crave that much more intensely than he ever had alcohol.

An agonizing hour had already passed by in the Kimble-Marsh residence. Stan spent it by sulking on his bed and wishing that Kyle was still beside him. The sound of his phone buzzing with a notification distracting him from the task of feeling sorry for himself and he lazily flopped a hand over the device to see what asshole was interrupting his grieving.

However, something inside of him felt relieved when he was a new Instagram message.

_jewboyspams: Hey, dumbass. (:_


End file.
